


The transfer

by MiTuke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTuke/pseuds/MiTuke
Summary: This is a side story related to my other one, MogleHigh ^.^





	The transfer

\- Axel!! Someone shouted but the redhead was in his own little music world.  
-AXEL!!   
Axel almost jumped out of his skin when someone shouted his name in his ear where his earphone had been.  
Back to reality the redhead looked around to fined the source of the yelling.  
"What?" Axel asked confused an just a small hint of irritation in his voice.  
"What, that's all you can come up with? Axel you were supposed to be at my office two, TWO hours ago! This is the fifth time I found you outside instead of inside with the rest of the students!  
Is thar music really more important then your school work!? You leave me no choice but to call your mom, AGAIN!" The man hissed.

Axel just shrugged his shoulders and put his headphones back on while continuing to sketch on his latest drawing.  
The principal sight tiredly and left the troublesome boy alone.

**A month later**

"Axel the principal wants to see you"

Axel sight and closed his locker. "I'll be right there"

Axel knocked on the door to there principle and entered, without waiting for an answer.  
"Ahh, Axel please sit down. I didn't know if you would show up this time either."  
Axel just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat in one of the wooden chairs.  
»maybe I should put my name on it?« Axel thought. »Naah, I don't plan on going back here anymore«  
Axel didn't know how right he had about that.

"Axel"  
"Yes?"  
The principal sight "Axel I really hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this.." another sight. "But the decision is already made, I'm sorry Axel"  
The principal handed Axel some papers with a sad look.  
"Hu? Whats this?"  
"The first one is a detention slip, but that's not important, however the yellow one is the transfer slip and the letter is our decision and confirmation note with some new school info"  
"Transfer slip??"  
"Yes, you have been transferred to MogleHigh because it seems like this school doesn't work for you. And Axel, please don't wast this opportunity.  
Your a smart kid, heck some of the classes you would have perfect grades if you only showed up! I think you and the school just need to fined a way that works for you both"  
"I-I can't come here anymore?"  
"No you can't. I've already spoken to your mother about this and because of your slacking and not showing up MogleHigh decided to put you in year two again because of this. This will give you the time to read up your grades and start fresh. You will also be given extra classes till they fined you up to date on there courses and fined you fit for not needing extra help."  
"But...I don't need any help..." Axel said with a frown.  
"It's already decided Axel. See this as an opportunity to redeem your mistakes and start fresh." The principal took of his glasses and sight heavily.  
" you can go home for today, I have already spoken to your teachers. I thought you would like to talk it over with your mother as fast as possible."  
Axel nodded and stared chocked at the papers in his hand. Sure he knew it would have some sort of consequent, all the skipping classes and some fighting, but not that he would need to change school and possibly move.  
If he remembered correctly, MogleHigh was all the way over at Heartlake city, where his online friend lives. It was no way he could stay here in Paramount Bay at his mom's.

Axel jolted out of the uncomfortable chair while muttering curses under his breath when something else come to his mined.  
The one who got him into this bad shit to began with.  
"Fucking Xigbar, why his fucking school. First you leave me bleeding.... then you stomp all over me... and then you get them to transfer your sorry as.... and now.. And now! when I started to see more clearly and was gonna start new on my third year I'm being transferred to the same bloody school!" 

Axel hurried out the office, down to hos locker where he showed his stuff harshly into his backpack before stomping out onto the school ground, kicking a trashcan on the way before turning down the road to the bus stop.

** Arriving home **

Axel huffed, entering there little green house with the blue door he got to choose colours for when he was 10.

His mother was in the living room fixing with there latest plants they bought home last month.   
"Hi Ax darling, so I guessed you talked to the principal?" Axel's mom Sarah asked continuing with the plants without looking up at her son.  
"How long? "  
"He called me last week when you got a detention slip, again"   
That was something he loved about his mother. She didn't drag stuff out or played dumb, she always believed that the best way to solve something was attack it head on.  
"Why di..."  
His mother cut him of. "I didn't tell you because the headmaster wanted to tell you and talk everything through with the new school and the school board."  
Axel just huffed, tossing his backpack in the hall bench and putting away his shoes before went over and helped his mother to finish the last of the plants and cleaning up.

Axel stayed silent watching his mother hang up the last plant in the window before they both headed to the kitchen where dinner soon was ready.

"I maid lasagna" Sarah smirked winking at her son who just shakes his head.  
"You and your lasagna" Axel laughed.  
"Well I love it! You can't deny a woman her true love!" Sarah exclaimed happily taking the noe finished dish put of the oven.  
"Mom... we have had lasagna for the past 2 weeks..."  
"Well this one is all veggies soooo that's not the same!" She stated as a matter of fact.  
"Yeah yeah what ever rows your boat"  
He wouldn't really argue with her, who the hell would say No to lasagna!

Finishing there meal and moving over to the sofa, Axel sight dreading the talk they were going to have.  
"Mom..I'm sorry.."  
"Sorry sadly won't change anything this time Axel" his mother said tiredly, dropping her happy mother act for this serious talk.

They talked a bit about his latest detentions and the classes he was after in before the got to the more serious part they both dreaded and knew would stir up heated emotions and break open old wounds.

"Axel I'm so disappointed in you, why can't you be like the other kids for once and not fuck up your school life for once!!"  
"Mom, I...."  
"No!! I don't want to hear any more of your lame excuses. Axle you have to straighten up, No not in the sexual way. You can't keep this up! Some times I wish your dad took you with him..." Axel's mom shouted with tears streaming down her face.  
"Mom, please.." Axel sight clutching the transfer papers harder. Sure it hurt like hell to hear that but he knew he had fucked up big time and worst of all he had hurt his mother, again thanks to his own stupidity.  
"Axel do you know how hard I worked to get you into that school? And you what, blew it all of like it was nothing!  
I'm almost glad you're moving" Axel's mom sobbed even harder by now.  
"Moving? To where, an apartment??"  
"No, I signed you up on the dorms at the new school."  
"but they don't have any single rooms!"  
"I know but that's not my problem and this wouldn't have to happened if you just got your shit together! "Axel's mom shouted angrily.  
"I can't share a room with a guy I don't know mom!"  
"Well I can't help you with that, I won't buy an apartment for you! Not after this!"  
"but mom?"  
" why should I? What have you done for me lately?"  
"I.. I don't know..."  
"Exactly Axel, so please tell me why I should spend anny more money one you?!"  
Axel started to mumbled something.  
"Speak up son!"  
"it's not all your money, some of it was from dad and to me!"Axel shouted angrily.  
"Oh yeah, and you did really good last time right? Wasn't it you who said you wanted some money for your birthday and I let you transfer a pretty big amount because you promised to not use them all at once? And not to do anything illegal?" Axel's mom asked, staring at her son with a painful expression.

(A/N - if you'll want a more detailed story you can read - A Mother's Bet)

\\\About 2 weeks later//

"Mom do I reeeallly have to change school?" He wined.  
"Yeah you must darling, and I know you promised to change. And I know for a fact that your stupid Ex Was a big part of your stupidity. But whats done is done now." Sarah stated, petting her sons head as he let it rest on the coffee table in front of the sofa.  
"But I don't wanna..." he pouted.  
"Well at least you get to move out of here to the big city." His mom teased.  
"It's not a big city, it's just...like three times bigger then this city"   
"Yeah a big city"  
"Yeah yeah"

They both fell silent.  
"Soooo.... have you had some new boy toy yet that I haven't meet?"  
"Mom!"  
"What I'm curious?!"  
" You really need to stop hanging out with your colleagues, why the hell asks there son if the have a boy toy!?"  
" I do!"   
"God... your like those crazy fangirls at school who love everything gay guy related. And no I don't have a boy toy"   
Axel shouted before his mother could start another of her "pep talk" and boys talk.  
"I'm done with boyfriends and stuff for the moment, but enough of this. Where do I fined an apartment this close to the semesters and how the heck do I even know of I can fined a job in a new city?"  
"Didn't you have that girl who just bought half of the restaurant and stuff over there?" His mother asked.  
"You mean Cindy? Yeah.. but she and her cat only has a small apartment."  
"Well give it a try, maybe she knows someone?" His mother exclaimed before starting to sap thru the channels on here TV.  
Well it shouldn't hurt to ask her Axel thought.

**Author's Note:**

> And that my friends is how Axel moved to the big city to an apartment that Cindy could fined and an job as her waiter at her new restaurant 7'th Heaven.  
> Oh how will his time at MogleHigh be, will he meet Xiggy or will he have the luck that he he has been kick out as well? Will Tudor and Ax get along? Will he fined a new "boytoy" as his mom puts it?
> 
> Well I hope this will make some sort of sens even if I didn't get to much into what happened between Xiggy and Ax.   
> I may do a short on their past but not at the moment. But do tell me if you'll would like that or not :D
> 
> A Mother's Bet, is a Flashback from MogleHigh of the long fight Axel and his mother had with a bit more of Axel's past and a sneak peak on his apartment and "lovely" neighbours.
> 
> Cindys cat is named Tudor and is a black mix male at 8 years ;)


End file.
